A New Life
by Obsidian Hearts
Summary: I wrote this as an essay for english class... you wake up one morning and see your somebody else....don't hate me if it's reall bad


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I made this as an essay for English class and just decided   
to post it. Don't be too harsh.  
A New Life  
  
OK, this might sound freaky and I know you won't believe me but it's the truth.   
Ready? OK. I'm Heaven Dian. Now I know what you are saying. "What are you   
talking about, you're Buffy Summers. You're the chosen slayer. How could you be   
someone else"? Well, you want to know how? We'll have to go back a couple of   
months. In fact, it's been almost a year.  
It started off when I woke up one morning and was going to get ready for school.   
I sat up in bed and stretched slowly. I noticed I felt a little odd but I thought I was just   
hungry. I got out of bed and started towards the bathroom only to find that it wasn't there   
and that I wasn't even in the right house. I started to freak out wondering how I got there   
and if I was kidnapped.  
Then I heard a voice behind me, "So Buffy, what are you making for breakfast?"   
I looked behind me and saw that it was Dawn Summers. I looked around to see where   
Buffy was and said, "Buffy where? I don't see her." Dawn then asked, "Are you OK   
Buffy? Did a vampire hit your head last night when you were patrolling?" I just looked   
at her like she had to be joking. She couldn't actually be talking to me. I knew for a fact   
that I wasn't Buffy. I looked around again but saw that there was only she and I in the   
hallway. "Could you show me where the bathroom is," I asked. "What are you talking   
about now? You know the bathroom is right at the end of the hallway where it's always   
been."  
Quickly I headed in the direction she said. I opened the bathroom door and   
looked in the mirror above the sink. Only I didn't see my face. I saw Buffy. I gently   
touched my face and the hand in the mirror, Buffy's hand, touched her face. For a second   
I just stared, then I blinked, then I turned on the cold water and splashed my face a couple   
of times. I looked up in the mirror again and the face was still Buffy's. OK, I kept   
thinking that this had to be some kind of dream. I quietly said out loud, "I always wanted   
to meet Buffy but this is a little extreme." That's when I noticed that I didn't even have   
my voice anymore. It was Buffy's.   
Slowly I headed back to my, errr, Buffy's room. But wait, since I'm Buffy   
doesn't that mean it's my room? All I really knew was that I was getting a big headache   
from all of this. I went to the closet and pulled out some clothes and I started to put them   
on, while thinking "at least she has good taste." When I finished getting dressed I looked   
around for anything that could tell me if she was, umm, I mean I was supposed to do   
anything today. I noticed her Daily Planner on her desk. I opened it up to today and   
noticed that luckily she didn't have any classes. I didn't think I'd be able to fake my way   
through them anyways. But what I did notice was that she; I mean I, was going to have   
to go to the Magic Box to meet Giles for training. Then, after that I was going to be   
having lunch with Willow at a small cafe.  
I headed downstairs and found Dawn at the table. "Since you were too lazy go get   
down her faster I made breakfast for us and I have to get going or I'll be late for school.   
Bye Buff," she said as she headed out the door. "Oh, and don't forget you have your date   
with Angel tonight." I cut her off with "At the Bronze I know who's the older sister   
here." I shouted at her as she closed the door.  
When I finally made it to the Magic Box Giles, Xander, Annya, Willow and Tara   
were already getting into the books. "Oh Buffy, I'm glad you made it," said Giles. " I   
think I want you to start patrolling earlier today. We have a Morrah Demon in town and   
we need you to find it and kill it. But before then, we'll do a little training so you can be   
prepared." We went into the back room and we started off with a little deep meditation   
before moving into basic combat. After we finished, I headed out in search of the Morrah   
Demon.   
As I was walking down the street I wondered why I agreed to hunt down the   
morrah demon. I could be killed I wasn't actually Buffy. But something told me I had to   
do this that I would be fine. While I was pondering this I bumped into some guy. "Sorry"   
I said quickly. I felt weird and something inside me was screaming "Angel". "Buffy" I   
heard and I felt someone's hand lightly on my back.  
I turned to revile that my intuition was right it was Angel my uhhh, Buffy's   
vampire with a soul boyfriend. Well this was one thing I would defiantly enjoy about   
being Buffy. "Are you ok Buffy, you looked kind of distant for a second" Angel asked   
softly. "Oh yes I'm fine don't worry. We still on for our date tonight" I asked. Wait   
where did that come from. "You bet Buffy as long as you're up for it," He replied " Yeah   
of course I am, Just need to kill a morrah demon that's in town and I'll be set" I told him.   
"I'll come with you I've handled a morrah demon before" Angel told me in a tone that   
said there was no way he was going to let me go by my self.  
We started patrolling the city together. And were just about to call it a night when   
the morrah demon attacked us. "Well there go calling it a night," I said. "Buffy look out   
behind you," Angel shouted to me. I barely missed getting sliced in half by the morrah's   
sword. Angel and I fought it together but in the end it was angel that stabbed a stake   
through the gem in the morrah's head to kill it.  
"Well this is nice date, sorry Buffy but looks like the Bronze is going to be closed   
now." Angel said. "Oh well I don't mind At least I got to spend time with you," I replied.   
Even though the date was canceled angel insisted he walk me home. "Goodnight Buffy. I   
call you tomorrow," Angel then gave me a quick kiss goodnight, and even thought it was   
quick it still managed to rock me to my core. I some how managed to find my voice.   
"Goodnight Angel" I Open the door and went up stairs to my room, I guess you could   
say. I silently lay back on to the bed. "I don't think I want to go back now," I said aloud.   
And even as I said it I knew I was here to stay.  
  
Angel of Serenity (\0/)  
/ \  



End file.
